


just you

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you always come first than anything else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just you

“You look tired.”

“I am tired.”

“Don’t you think you are working too hard?”

“We have bills to pay. And now that you lost your job I gotta work even harder.” He let out a small sight.

“I’m sorry.”

Sunggyu looked up to the younger. He had a sad expression on his face and his eyes were lost somewhere else.

“Oh, baby, it wasn’t supposed to look like an accusation. Shit happens. It’s not your fault you were fired, ok? I don’t think like that. I’m sorry.” Woohyun looked at him. “Come here.”

He obeyed; he snuggled close to the other’s body, closing his eyes at the warmth. For the past couple weeks they had barely seen each other. Sunggyu left early to work and came back home late. Woohyun would just wake up when the eldest shift in bed, hugging him by behind. He missed his boyfriend more than anything.

“I’m sorry if I haven’t given you much attention lately. You always come first than anything else.” He kissed his hair, and then his cheek; his nose, his chin, his eyes, and lastly, his lips. It was soft, slow, tender.

In a matter of minutes Sunggyu laid Woohyun on the couch underneath him, his legs wrapped around the eldest waist, his hands lost in his hair. Sunggyu trailed kissed on his neck and collarbones, not rushing at any moment.

“Gyu,” his voice cracked.

“Yeah, baby,” it came out muffled by Woohyun’s skin.

“I don’t really feel like having sex.”

Sunggyu stopped immediately. They respect each other above everything.

“So what you wanna do? You call the shots tonight.”

“I just… Want to lay and stay with you. Nothing much.” He smiled.

“It sounds good.” He gave him a small peck on the lips and then managed his body to fit besides Woohyun’s.


End file.
